(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
The processes of visualizing image information such as an electrophotographic process are currently used in various technical fields. In the electrophotographic process, the surface of an image carrier is charged and an electrostatic image is formed as image information on the surface. A developer containing toner is used to form a toner image on this surface of the image carrier. This toner image is transferred onto a recording medium, and the toner image is fixed on the recording medium. These steps are performed to visualize image information as an image. The image carrier is cleaned with, for example, a blade and then used for forming another toner image.